monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:What be a sweet new weapon class?
What would be a really cool new weapon class for monster hunter 3 or another future game? I reall think a Double bladed longsword type of thing would be sweet. Any other ideas? Post em' Here! Slappy slam 17:51, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Ball and Chain would be interesting Truerurouni 19:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Definitely a staff, like a pole. Give it a bunch of fast attacks, good maneuvers, and that would rule! Duskfatalis2 20:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Ball and Chain Would be interesting...Slappy slam 18:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ A Whip or maybe Dual Mini Bowguns. NoLife 17:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ooooo, Dual Bowguns. Like a Monster Hunter version of Dante lol. Truerurouni 19:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Wristblades, like the ones from Hellboy. You know, with the clockwork guy! ------------------------------------------------------------------ I've had some time to think about it, and a staff with scythes on both ends would be better than just one staff! Duskfatalis2 03:30, 18 June 2008 (UTC)s ------------------------------------------------------------------ Something like a light bowgun with sniping features, high attack power (exceeding any current attack by far), easy to aim but extremely slow reloading would awesome! Or something like a gunsword... Something I got of my girlfriend XD RaptorKing 09:54, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------ double edged sword that has they blade on a a rope and when drawn out to fight it woul extend and have kinda a whip motion and when clicking T and O it would launch it out and retract it wold have a distant attack and melee ------------------------------------------------------------------- Greaves and Gauntles like in DMC3 beowulf or DMC1 ifrit. I'd love that. :D Artemis Paradox 06:58, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------- I agree that a mace (ball and chain) would be cool, as would whips (have you seen the episode of Time Warp where that whip expert coats his whip in gasoline and creates small explosions by cracking it; something like that would be awesome, not just with fire but with the other elements as well), dual-guns and I especially like the gunsword idea. Basically it would be like a longsword and have all the same moves, but you could use shelling (like with the gunlance) during these attacks a certain number of times before having to rearm it. But instead of just having shelling, it would also be able to fire bowgun ammunition to hit monsters at range. But you wouldn't be able to shoot and swing at the same time; you'd have to switch back and forth from shooting mode to normal. --- DarkStar Knight 20:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------- Well realistically I think a whip would be the most obvious choice to add, maybe put spikes on it or something. Remember, you're hunting animals, not just fighting baddies. And then you could like maybe latch it around the monster's legs and trip it or something, but you know they're never gonna make it that easy...